


Start of Something New

by bobbyspeach



Series: Love Island 1 [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyspeach/pseuds/bobbyspeach
Summary: The first coupling after arriving on Love Island.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Love Island 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713265
Kudos: 6





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just seeing where I can take this. I have a couple of ideas for this. I've been listening to Niall Horan like crazy so I might re-write and base the story off a song. But I just wanted to share. Feedback is high appreciative.

“What are you doing? I'm right here. I already chose Noah.” I said through clenched teeth. I stared at the ebony skinned woman in front of me.

“I know you did, sweetie.” Hope said shrugging her shoulders. She took a step closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort. “But it’s a game and were here to win. My mind is made up. The boy I want to couple up with is...Noah.” She tore her eyes away from me and smiled at him. I stared in shock as Noah willingly walked off and followed her off. I felt my phone vibrate in my hand.

**Diamond, Hope has coupled up with your partner, which places you on the subs bench. Please stand to one side.**

“Come on, I picked him already!” I snapped at Hope. How could she do this? What the hell was all that girl code talk back in the bedroom? “Yeah, that’s not cool Hope.” Lottie added. Hope just shrugged her shoulders looking unfazed.

“I think fair is fair. It is what it is.” She simply replied. I shook my head in disbelief and stood over by the pool. I couldn’t believe this. I'm not even here for an hour and someone just stole my partner like it was nothing. It made me think of last thirty minutes chatting with her. I remember us all agreeing that we should stick together when it comes to our men and she totally just went against what she said. I frowned while watching Hannah choose between Gary and Bobby. I think this is the last time Hope and I are going to see eye to eye.

“I guess you and me are the lonely hearts, Diamond.” Bobby's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. “Come and couple up with me. We can support each other by writing tragic poetry about how nobody loves us.” He said giving me a soft smile and holding out his hand. “I’m just kidding. Unless you're into that. I’m just joking with you.” He added. I gave him a smile and took his hand.

“I am really looking forward to getting to know you.” I said to him cracking a smile at his joke. “I feel like well be good friends if nothing else.” He said bumping my shoulder. I giggled and looked around at all the couples. Lottie was with Rocco, Ibrahim was with Marisol, Gary with Hannah, Hope with Noah, and me with Bobby. I took this time to compare Bobby's and I’s features. He was taller than me by maybe five feet exact. I was on the shorter side of 5’6. We had the exact same almond colored skin. Where my eyes were dark brown his was light brown. I had light brown shoulder length hair, where is hair was black and pulled back into dread locks. I had full sized lips, where his were thin. They only difference is that he had freckles around his nose. Bobby was actually very handsome. He just wasn’t my first choice. And now were in a forced couple. I blinked when Bobby turned and caught me staring at him. His lips formed a smirk.

“Why not take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said winking at me. I felt my cheeks warm and looked around to see the other couple walking off.

“Come with me. Let's get to know each other.” I said pulling on his hand.

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” He said following me to the bean bags. I sat down on one of the bean bags looked to find Bobby already smiling at me. “If I’m honest, it's such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls.” He stated. ” It’s like, I've been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Do you really mean that?” I asked him.

“Of course, I do! The competition is pretty fierce out here.” He said looking around. I saw him land his eyes on Noah and Hope. “For both of us.” He added.

“But my head is literally spinning. It's all so much to take in. How are you finding it?” He asked looking back at me.

“I was doing fine until Hope pulled that stung earlier.” I said frowning. Bobby nodded.

“Honestly, that was wild. I’m really sorry that happened to you. No one could've seen that coming.” Bobby said leaning closer to me.

“Tell me about it. We were chatting about girl code earlier before we came down. I don’t think we're going to be good friends now.” I said staring at some his chest hair. He turned his body around and re-scanned the group. He looks back at me and smiles.

“So, listen, I never thought I’d make it in here, and now there’s so much happening at once. I know I wasn’t your first choice, but we’ve ended up together. We should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything I’m an open book.” He grinned.

“Alright,” I replied turning my body more towards him. “What are you looking for on Love Island?” I asked him.

“Why love of course. I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match. And I think I might have made a pretty good start with that already..” He trailed off as his eyes made their way up from my legs and to my eyes.

"My eyes are up here." I teased. I noticed a red tint in his cheeks.

“This is fun. Ask me another.” He said trying to distract me from his reddening cheeks.

“I want to know what’s your type?” I asked

“Ooh, that's tough. I’m not sure I have a specific type. Everybody I date has something unique about them. But if I had to generalize, I tend to go for girls that are a little out there. Why doesn’t mind being the center of attention.” He said “I also once had an ex that was really casual. She didn’t spend ages doing herself up, or topping her tan. I didn’t realize how much of an attractive quality that was to me until then. And I’ve been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is absolute must. I hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here, I guess.” He added at the end. I reached across and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze in understanding. “I like being interviewed by you. Ask me one more.”

“Alright I’ll make this a fun one. What was the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” I asked giggling.

“On the moon!” He said loudly eyes bulging in excitement making me crack up.

“What are you talking about?” I asked curiously.

“Okay well obviously not the actual moon. One day though. But no, I was seeing this girl who was studying astrophysics. We’d gone on a date to this museum that had a Moon experience, with lunar rocks and, like, space dust and that. We actually spent way too long looking around that eventually we got looked in.”

“Yeah? And then what happened?”

“Let's just say neither of us were going to pass up the opportunity. I even wore an astronauts' helmet and everything!” He said smiling wide as I cracked up at his story. I tilted my head back imagining him looking so silly in a helmet like that. But it does tell me that Bobby likes to have an exciting life. Which is mostly what I’m looking for. If someone is going to come into my life, I’d like for them to make it better.

“That has to top all of the stories I’ve ever heard.” I said coming down from my giggle fit. I looked at him to find him watching me. We sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other.

“You know something Bobby, I’m really looking forward to getting to know you.” I stated. The smile of happiness could literally light up heaven. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I blushed as I heard the others behind us laughing about something.

“I guess we should go and get to know the others as, well right?” He said standing up and offering me his hand. I looked back and saw the group standing in a circle.

“Yeah, your right.” I agreed taking his hand. “Well chat more later, though right?” I asked taking his lead as we walked away from the bean bags.

“Of course!” He said before we were pulled into the group's conversation.


End file.
